


A Hike in the Snow Can Lead to Heated Encounters

by Onyx_Of_Octavia



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Thomas, Car Sex, I spent way too long working on this, M/M, Smut, Snow, THIS IS A THING, Top Newt, basketball hoop, enjoy it you heathens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onyx_Of_Octavia/pseuds/Onyx_Of_Octavia
Summary: Some snow, a basketball hoop, and a car. How do these things mix? I don't even know myself.





	A Hike in the Snow Can Lead to Heated Encounters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [comebacknow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comebacknow/gifts).



> My darling friend requested this fic a month or so ago, and here it is

At this point Newt was starting to question his own sanity and not the sanity of his best friend and long time crush. He had concluded long ago that Thomas lacked the part of his brain that was responsible for making rational decisions, and after being friends for so long, Newt only had himself to blame when he agreed to do anything Thomas suggested. So when Thomas had shown up at Newt’s apartment, begging the blond to accompany him on a hike on a new trail he had found, Newt found himself already halfway into his coat before he realized what he was doing. If it had been anyone other than Thomas that had shown up and asked this Newt would’ve quickly rejected the offer and returned to his painting, but it was Thomas. The man who Newt would do anything for, who had been the star of many a late night wank, the man who was completely oblivious to his best friend’s feelings.

“Tommy, it’s the middle of January, why the bloody hell do you want to go hiking now?” Newt asked, yet still getting ready to go.

“Because I’m bored,” Thomas whined, “And it’s actually kinda nice out today, well it’s not quite freezing, but still, please?” Thomas flashed Newt his well practiced puppy dog eyes, and that is how Newt found himself trudging through the snow along a hiking trail an hour and a half away from the warmth of his apartment.

“Isn’t this great? I mean look at this view!” Thomas beamed when they came to a small overlook of the valley below them.

“Whatever you say Tommy,” Newt replied, not really looking at the view as he was still trying to remember why he didn’t say no to going on this excursion.

“Oh come on, how can you not be even a little excited about this? I thought you would be all excited and thinking about where to set a canvas or whatever once it gets warmer,” Thomas said, a small frown pulling at the corners of his normally upturned lips.

“I am, I just have a lot on my mind at the moment,” Newt protested. He didn’t need Thomas pestering about what was bothering him, though with what he had just said he had squashed that hope.

“What’s wrong?” Thomas asked, concern for his friend growing.

“Nothing, I’m fine fine Tommy, please just drop it,” Newt said, a bit more defensively than he meant to, “Now why don’t you tell me what happened with your date last night, you were texting me almost constantly through the night, was she that bad?” Newt asked trying to change the subject away from himself as he continued along the trail.

“Nah, she was nice and all, but it just didn’t feel right, ya know?” Thomas replied when he caught to the blond.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I don’t know, just felt like I was using her,”

“Tommy you’re making less sense than usual, which is impressive by the way, but are you sure you’re okay?” Newt pressed but received no answer.

“Have you ever been in love?” Thomas asked suddenly after a few minutes of awkward silence.

“What?”

“Have you ever been in love?” the brunet asked again.

“Uh, yeah, why do you ask?” Newt answered, not really sure if he was comfortable with where this was going.

“How did you know? How did you tell them?”

“I haven’t told them, I doubt they feel the same way so I don’t want to burden them my feelings when they’re perfectly happy as they are now,” Newt explained.

“What? What if they do feel the same? Don’t you think they at least deserve to know?” Thomas said sounding almost offended.

“Tommy I’m gay, and I’m pretty sure the guy I like isn’t,”

“So?”

“So? So I don’t want to make a fool of myself assuming they might be, or that they like guys at all. Why do you even care?”

“Because I think I’m in love,” Thomas whispered as they came to an old, over grown basketball court and a run down playground.

“Oh,” Newt said said not knowing what else to say. Thomas shuffled over and rested against one of the broken basketball hoops. Newt followed the brunet, silently enjoying the crunch of snow under his boots.

“So who is it? Or are you gonna make me guess”

“You can try, but you’ll never figure it out,” Thomas began, “Besides they like someone else, so it’s not like it really matters,” Thomas said with a forlorn sigh.

“Oh, but don’t they at least deserve to know?” Newt teased.

“They do, doesn’t mean I’m not scared to tell ‘em,”

“What do you have to lose?”

“Their friendship,”

Newt fell silent, brain racing as he pieced all the clues together. Whoever it was that Thomas liked was a friend of his and liked someone else, Newt thought then slowly went through their list of friends in is head. He had one chance, the gods were feeling generous it seemed, and he was not going to waste this opportunity to tell Thomas how he felt. He just hoped he was right about who Thomas liked, or else the hike back to the car was going to be all kinds of awkward.

“Tommy?” Newt asked, drawing the brunet’s attention to himself, “I think I know who you like,”

“You do?” Thomas asked, confusion painted over his mole dotted face.

“Let’s see if I'm right, shall we?” Newt said, his accent thickening as his voice dropped to a low husky tone. He took a step forward so he was only inches from Thomas and watched as Thomas’ eyes flicked down to his lips when he ran his tongue over them in nervous habit.

“Newt?” Thomas squeaked out before the blond pressed his lips against the younger man’s. Thomas’ lips were cool from the chilled January air yet smooth and pliant under Newt’s chapped, rough lips. 

Newt pulled away a few short seconds later, opening his eyes to lock them with Thomas, who looked more confused than usual and somewhat dazed. Newt’s heart was pounding hared than he thought was healthy as he waited for the brunet to say something. He almost missed the whispered words over the pulsing rush of blood in his ears.

“Why did you stop?”

“Huh?”

“Why’d you stop?” Thomas asked again a tad louder.

“Wanted to make sure I was right,” Newt answered

“You were,” Thomas breathed out, eyes glazed over with a flurry of emotions.

“Good, because this would be bloody awkward if I was wrong,” Newt said with a cheeky grin before cupping Thomas’ face in his cold hands and returning his lips to the brunet’s. He felt Thomas wrap his arms around his neck and pull him closer. Newt smiled into the kiss and moved his hands from Thomas’ face down to rest on his hips. Thomas groaned softly as Newt’s tongue poked out and swiped across his lower lip, pressing lightly but not moving to enter his mouth just yet. Getting frustrated with the blond’s teasing Thomas parted his lips and snaked his tongue out to slide against Newt’s. Newt drew back with a shallow gasp, eyes dilated to their fullest extent with love and lust.

“Why didn’t we do this sooner?” Thomas breathed out, hot breath puffing across Newt’s lips.

“I have no idea, but it was probably your fault,” Newt teased, peppering small kisses along the brunet’s cheek and jaw.

“Why is it my fault?”

“Well it’s not my fault, honestly Tommy I’ve been dropping hints that I like you for the past couple years,”

“Really?”

“Yes, and because you are just so painfully oblivious to everything you never noticed. I was so obvious even Chuck picked up on it, and he’s almost as oblivious as you sometimes,”

“Seriously? Fuck, Aris was right,”

“What does Aris have to do with anything?”

“He kept telling me you were flirting with me, I didn’t believe him, I thought you were just being you, it didn’t seem any different than how you normally acted around me,” Thomas mumbled, dropping his eyes to the ground.

“Really Tommy? Would I do this to just anyone?” Newt posed the question before ducking down to meld his lips to Thomas’ neck. His hold on Thomas’ hips tightened, forcing the brunet to inadvertently thrust forward against the blond. 

“Careful there Tommy, don’t start something you don’t intend to follow through with,” Newt growled, emphasizing his point with a roll of his hips.

“Who said I didn’t plan to follow through?” Thomas replied, an impish grin pulling at his mouth.

Newt arched an eyebrow and smirked down at the younger man, “Oh really? You haven’t even bought me dinner and you’re already trying to get into my pants? Come on Tommy, I thought you had more class than that,”

Newt kept Thomas pinned to the basketball hoop, enjoying watching him writhe and attempt to thrust forward to gain any amount of friction. The blond grinned, a devious glint flickering in his eyes as Thomas’ hold on him tightened as he once again attached his mouth to the shorter’s neck, biting and sucking at the heated flesh just below the jaw line. The brunet moaned, shifting one hand to entangle itself in Newt’s hair while the other found purchase clutching the front of Newt’s jacket when Newt slid his hands down and back to rest on Thomas’ ass. Thomas gripped Newt’s hair, pulling him for another desperate kiss that was more a clash of teeth and tongues than an actual kiss. 

“Me? Have class? Newt you should know better,” Thomas joked, a breathy laugh tailing his words.

“You’re right, I should know better, but that doesn’t mean you can get away with starting something like that before we even have a first date, does it Tommy?” Newt said, a low growl hiding behind the words as he grasped Thomas’ ass and roughly pulled him forward. Thomas whimpered, a needy high pitched noise that resonated straight to Newt’s groin as he thrust his good leg between Thomas’, grinding slowly against the brunet’s hardening member.

“Look at you Tommy, so eager, almost as if you planned this whole thing,”

“M- maybe I did,” Thomas moaned out as Newt gave a particularly hard thrust of his hips.

“Maybe? What is that supposed to mean Tommy?” Newt inquired, a knowing smirk evident in his words.

“Yes, yes, I did plan this!” Thomas practically screamed as Newt bit down just below his Adam's apple, “After last night, all I could think about was how it should’ve been you I was out with. Fuck Newt, I only went out with her cause she looked like you,” he finished when Newt pulled away, allowing him to form a full thought.

“Well then it’s good thing it didn’t work out, isn’t it? You wouldn’t want to see my jealous side, and we wouldn’t be here, doing this,” Newt said before pressing his lips to Thomas’ once more. Thomas eagerly return the kiss, moaning in pleasure when Newt took his bottom lip between his teeth and nibbled gently on it. The blond moved his lips, kissing a trail to Thomas’ ear.

“Shall we take this back to my place?” Newt asked, a whispered breath against Thomas’ ear. 

Thomas let out a small whimper as Newt ran his tongue along the shell of his ear, trying his best to remember how to say words that would tell Newt just how much he wanted to do just that. Newt must have understood what Thomas was trying to say because he pulled away fully from the brunet and laced a hand into Thomas’, leading him back to the car. The journey back to the car took quite a bit longer as the two young men kept falling over each other, neither being able to keep their off the other for more than a minute or so at a time. When they did make it back to the car Newt shoved Thomas to the passenger side door as he whipped open his own door. It was mere seconds before their lips met once more, hands clawing and grasping at any small amount of skin they could reach.

“Fuck Tommy, I don’t think I can wait till we get back to my place,” Newt said, voice low and raspy, chest heaving as Thomas licked a line up the side of his neck.

“Oh GOD, yes Newt, fuck, please, take me now!” Thomas begged when Newt slid a chilled hand down and firmly pressed against the obvious bulge in Thomas’ pants.

“Now, now, Tommy, what makes you think you can give me orders?” Newt quipped, hand toying with the button of the younger man’s jeans.

“Please Newt, I need you,” Thomas whined, bucking up in an attempt to ease some of the strain on his cock.

“If you need me so bad why are you still dressed?” Newt smirked. Thomas’ head shot up, eyes wide with want and lust as his fingers moved to unzip his jacket. Newt watched through mirthful eyes as Thomas scrambled to undress himself in the cramped space of the front seat. Thomas chanced a glance at Newt as he removed his pants, a feeble mewl escaping his kiss bruised lips at the fact that Newt was still fully clothed.

“Do you want something Tommy?”

“I don’t think it’s very fair that I’m the only one stripping here,” Thomas complained.

“You want me to strip, hmmm? Why don’t you help me out?” Newt suggested, a playful edge to the question.

Thomas didn’t waste anytime in ripping Newt’s jacket and shirt from the blond’s slim yet well toned torso, pausing only to run his calloused fingers over pale, well defined abs. Newt took Thomas’ hands in his own and guided them to the waistline of his jeans, a silent command for the brunet to remove the constricting article of clothing. Thomas groaned in frustration as he struggled to get Newt’s pants off while not accidentally bumping the steering wheel and sounding the horn. When the offending piece of clothing was off Newt reached down and pulled the lever that sent Thomas’ seat rolling backwards until it was as far as it could go.

“Lay back Tommy,” Newt instructed. Thomas did as he was told, while Newt reached over him to lift the lever that controlled the angle of the seat making it so Thomas was laying as flat as he could in the small Subaru. 

“Newt?” Thomas questioned when the blond opened the glove compartment and pulled out a small bottle of lube and a condom.

Newt didn’t reply, only giving the brunet a suggestive wink before settling himself between Thomas’ legs. He let his hand drift down to palm Thomas’ leaking member, earning an erotic mewl in response. Thomas tangled his hands into Newt’s hair when the blond lowered his head to take a pert nipple in his skilled mouth. As he nibbled and sucked at Thomas’ chest, tweaking the other nipple with one hand, the other worked it’s way into the brunet’s underwear, wrapping firmly around the heated flesh that was trapped within.

“Nngh, Newt!” Thomas cried, hips bucking erratically into Newt’s hold. Newt removed himself from Thomas’ nipple with a soft popping sound and kissed down the shorter man’s abdomen, taking time to swirl his tongue around in the bellybutton. Thomas lifted his head so he could watch through heavy lidded eyes as Newt took the waistband of his underwear in his mouth and tugged it down, releasing Thomas’ dark red, pulsing erection to the humid air that lingered heavily in the car. The blond finished removing the underwear with his hands, his mouth busy encasing Thomas’ member in it’s wet heat.

“Fucking hell Newt!” Thomas shouted when Newt’s tongue twisted around the head of his cock, teasingly flicking over the slit to lap up the free flowing droplets of precum. Once his hands were free from removing the underwear Newt clicked the bottle of lube open and drizzled a generous coating over his fingers, never for one moment halting the bobbing of his head while doing so. He took one of Thomas’ thighs in his clean hand and lifted up to allow for better access to the brunet’s virgin hole.

“You ready Tommy?” Newt asked, pulling off Thomas’ cock only long enough to ask the question. Thomas whined and pushed his hips back onto Newt’s slicked up digits signaling his readiness. Newt smiled around Thomas’ cock and pressed his index finger into the tight passage way drawing a high pitched moan from the brunet as he started to move his finger in and out. The angle was awkward, what with being crammed in the front seat of a car and all, but Newt made it work, soon adding a second finger in with the first and curling them, prodding and searching for the bundle of nerves that was Thomas’ prostate.

“Bloody hell Tommy, you’re so fucking tight for me, can’t wait to pound my hard cock into you tight hole,” Newt growled into Thomas’ ear after pulling off the brunet’s cock and sliding his body up to align his head with Thomas’. Thomas whimpered in slight pain as Newt added the third and final finger but the sound soon turned to a pleasured groan as the blond caressed his prostate with determined vigor. Thomas pulled Newt down into a heated kiss, tongues sliding passionately against one another. Newt pulled away, pulling his fingers out of Thomas as he did so and grabbed the condom.

“Newt! Please, hurry, I need you in me now!” Thomas pleaded, hips thrusting upward trying to fill the emptiness he now felt inside himself. Newt smirked down at the brunet as he stripped himself of his own underwear and put on the condom. 

“Fuck Tommy, you look so bloody good all spread out like this, sweat coating every inch of you perfect body, your tight hole twitching, waiting for me to enter it like the needy little slut you are. You want my cock in you? You gotta ask for it,”

“Please Newt!”

“Please what Tommy?”

“Please fill me up, stick your fucking cock in me now, fuck me until I can’t fucking see straight!”

“That’s what I wanted to hear,” Newt said, biting down on Thomas’ earlobe as he lined himself up with Thomas’ waiting hole. Pushing forward Newt felt himself glide passed the initial tight ring of muscle and become encased in the all encompassing heat that was Thomas. He paused only long enough for Thomas to adjust to the larger intrusion before pulling back out and slammed back in with all his might. Thomas dug his short, blunt nails into Newt’s back, dragging them down, leaving fierce red lines in their wake.

“Nngh, Newt! There!” Thomas yelled as Newt angled himself to find the brunet’s prostate once more. Newt grinned and bit down on the junction of Thomas’ neck and shoulder, sucking hard and making sure the mark would be visible the following day. Newt continued his thrusting, relishing in the sounds he was able to draw out of Thomas with every slight change in angle of his hips. He felt a tight heat coiling deep in his lower abdomen alerting him to the impending release that was building in him while his thrusts into Thomas became erratic.

“Newt please,” Thomas whimpered, and that was when Newt realized that Thomas had been denying himself release because Newt hadn’t allowed him to do so.

“Aren’t you a good boy for me Tommy?” Newt praised as he took Thomas’ member in hand and stroked him to completion. The clenching pressure of Thomas’ walls closing in on him pushed Newt over the edge and released, filling the the condom with his seed as Thomas’ spurt over both their chests. Newt collapsed on to Thomas’ body, both men breathing heavily as the after affects of their first time slowly wore off.

“That was…” Thomas started when he finally regained his senses.

“I know, it was bloody perfect, besides the fact that we’re in Minho’s car, he’s gonna kill us if he finds out,” Newt said, placing a loving kiss on Thomas’ lips, “I love you Tommy”

“I love you too Newt,”


End file.
